


swear you know my body, you don't need a map

by Anonymous



Series: woo-ah! [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, First Time, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Squirting, Super Serum Stamina, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Steve Rogers, Vers Bucky Barnes, Vers Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bucky sits himself on the other side of the dining table so he can put his chin in his hands and watch Steve toss the box around. It’s a plain, big-but-not-big-like-things-used-to-be-big cardboard box, and by Steve’s perfect hearing, it’s filled to the brim.“Open it, already. Fuck’s sake,” Bucky grumbles, and throws himself back so he’s reclined on the chair instead.“I’m savouring it, taking my time,” Steve replies, because it’s irritating Bucky. He still hasn’t put a shirt on. Or pants. It’s funny watching Bucky squirm over it.“First time for everything.”Steve does start to rip into the box then, if for no other reason than that patience was not one of the virtues bestowed upon him by science. He just got a good memory, super strength, and a big dick. All the important things.





	swear you know my body, you don't need a map

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ‘Do Me’ by Kim Petras.
> 
> Warnings for trans people: I personally don’t mind very gendered words for genitals. That being said, masculine or neutral language is consistently used in this. Just thought I would warn for the occasional one that might slip through, though in my understanding there aren’t any. As per the tags, there is a lot of vaginal penetration, and descriptions are very detailed. Also, there are no mentions of internalised or externalised transphobia, and little talk of their daily/historical experiences of being trans.
> 
> This is literally just 10,000 words of pretty intense smut. Strap on folks!

When Steve wakes up, the bed is empty beside him. Though it’s not a common occurrence, it’s not entirely foreign, so he merely rolls over and tucks his face back into the pillow. He’s retired now. He doesn’t have anywhere to be.

He doesn’t go back to sleep, he’s already gotten his full six hours (thanks super-serum!), but it’s nice to be able to stay in that soft limbo for a while, where the cogs of his brain haven’t quite begun to turn, and the sunlight coming through the curtains hasn’t yet shifted to an angle that cuts blindingly across the pillows and into his eyes.

Bucky doesn’t come stomping in, so much as he is just quite a bit heavier now, and he knows Steve is awake so he isn’t trying to muffle his footfall. The foot of the bed dips as Bucky presumably gets a leg up, then the mattress by his shin as he takes another step on, then Steve’s whole body as Bucky falls to his knees suddenly on top of him, straddled over Steve’s hip as he lays on his side, half curled up.

Steve doesn’t let out a groan, but it’s only because he tries his hardest not to.

Bucky’s hair falls over Steve’s face as he leans down to press his lips onto Steve’s jawline. It tickles his nose and tangles in his eyelashes. Steve doesn’t move.

“Are you awake yet?” Bucky stage whispers, right into Steve’s ear. Steve giggles.

“No,” he whispers back.

“Okay. Well, when you wake up, I have a present for you,” Bucky says, and shifts to start getting up.

Steve’s hands snap up immediately from where they were lying beside the pillow, to clamp around Bucky’s wrists to pull him back down. He turns underneath Bucky’s weight until he’s flat on his back, and Bucky is sitting straight up, ass pressed heavily into where Steve is slowly growing harder and harder.

“Present?”

Bucky tips his head back all the way and laughs. Steve watches the way the bones and bumps and tendons in his neck shift as he does it. The rocking movement that wracks Bucky’s body only further turns him on, even through the bed covers, so he shifts his hips as subtly as possible to try and relieve the pressure.

When Bucky rights himself, his long hair falls back into his face, so only a strip of pale skin shows between two dark brown curtains. He probably wants to tuck it behind his ears, but Steve still has hold of both of his wrists. Oh, well.

“What kind of present?”

Bucky smiles. “Delivered this morning, express shipping. Sitting on the dining table, ready for you to open whenever you like.”

Bucky’s smile is so sweet is melts Steve’s insides. He doesn’t ever wanna get up, not when he’s got this view, looking up at the love of his life, big and strong and on top of him, pinning him down, though Steve could flip him off no sweat. Even if it means he never gets to open his present. 

_Wait_-

“Am I… I’m not… forgetting something, am I? Like an anniversary, or something?” Steve says. Bucky’s face suddenly falls, and Steve’s heart clenches cold in his chest. “Shit, Buck, I’m sorry-“

“I’m kidding, Rogers,” Bucky tells him, and switches to a bright grin. “Nah, just thought I’d get something for you. Well, it’s kinda for me, too.”

“Jeez, Buck, give a guy a heart attack,” Steve sighs. He loosens his grip on Bucky’s wrists, but Bucky just twists his hands until he can thread their fingers together. Steve grins. “So, what’d you get me?" 

“_Us,” _Bucky replies.

“Wait, so it’s us, now? Thought this was a present for me?”

“Well, I had to make it sound enticing. Just, come see.”

Bucky leans backward on Steve’ hips, which, _fuck, _also doesn’t help, until the weight of his body starts to pull Steve up into a sitting position too. The covers fall from his chest, down to his waist, pooling there as the air tickles his bare skin into tiny goose bumps. He watches Bucky watch it, watch him, and then watches his eyes widen.

Steve cocks his head, raises his eyebrows, like a question.

Bucky whistles. “Like a fuckin’ Greek god.”

That gets Steve up all the way. And then he gets out of bed.

Bucky sits himself on the other side of the dining table so he can put his chin in his hands and watch Steve toss the box around. It’s a plain, big-but-not-big-like-things-used-to-be-big cardboard box, and by Steve’s perfect hearing, it’s filled to the brim.

“Open it, already. Fuck’s sake,” Bucky grumbles, and throws himself back so he’s reclined on the chair instead.

“I’m savouring it, taking my time,” Steve replies, because it’s irritating Bucky. He still hasn’t put a shirt on. Or pants. It’s funny watching Bucky squirm over it.

“First time for everything.”

Steve does start to rip into the box then, if for no other reason than that patience was not one of the virtues bestowed upon him by science. He just got a good memory, super strength, and a big dick. All the important things. 

The tape pulls away all in one piece, so Steve rolls it up and flicks the ball at Bucky. It comes flying back at him twice as fast, but Steve knows just when to duck to the side so it hits the wall behind him instead.

He gets the flaps open quickly, pulls out the layer of packaging sitting on top, and reaches an eager hand into the box for his prize, only to find--

Steve pauses. “What the fuck?”

He can hear Bucky gulp. “Okay, not quite the response I was expecting,”

Steve pulls his gaze away from the inside of the box, back up to Bucky. His eyes are wide and he looks like he’s trying his absolute hardest to appear nonchalant. “What were you expecting?”

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe more like, ‘fuck me?’”

That nearly knocks Steve right off his feet. Or down to his knees. Whichever would make a quicker start. It flicks something in Steve’s brain, slow and clouded over from all the retirement he’s been enjoying. His breathing gets involuntarily heavier, so it almost comes out as a pant when he says: “Yeah?”

Bucky grins. “Oh, yeah.”

Steve lets go of the box and moves to slink around the table towards Bucky, wicked grin on his lips. Only, he doesn’t get very far, because Bucky holds both hands up between them with an urgent look. 

“Wait! I didn’t buy this stuff for nothing, open it up!” He says, quickly.

It takes a minute for Steve’s one track mind to change tracks, and even then, he gets a bit stuck. “What?”

“Open it all. Then we can use it,” Bucky explains. It’s almost annoying how calm he is, when Steve can barely see right now.

“Oh, right.”

He’s used to one of them bursting through the door, after a mission or a long day or a short day or a trip to the farmers market or a nap on the couch, and sweeping the other one off his feet. He’s used to backs pressed against walls and bent over kitchen counters and hands down pants, quick and dirty with little build up and sometimes not even any cuddling afterwards at all. It’s a system that works, and anything can be romantic when you’re in love.

But Bucky’s eyes haven’t clouded over, there’s no wicked grin across his lips, no tightly crossed thighs and pawing hands. It takes Steve a moment to realise that it’s because he’s _nervous, _if only because it’s an emotion he hasn’t seen on Bucky in a good, long while.

Steve takes out the first box and sets it upright on the table. He watches Bucky’s eyes follow it the whole way. When he seems sure the box has stopped rocking and it won’t topple over, he looks back up to Steve.

Steve takes a calming breath in, then smiles. “Wanna help me? I’m a little out of my depth.”

It doesn’t seem like Bucky’s in his depth either, but they can learn to swim together. They’ve certainly done it before.

It turns out that most of the contents is just packaging, all in bright colours and catchy phrases that remind Steve a bit of the old advertisements he used to draw. For all that ten minutes ago Bucky looked like he was about to crawl right out of his skin, he’s gotten into the mood of it pretty quickly.

That is, if the mood is fuck around with the toys and read Steve all the instructions in Russian, then, yeah. Real quick.

Bucky only bought four things, but those four things are still pretty big, or, at least, in pretty big packaging. Steve takes stock. According to the big letters printed on each box, there is:

x1 Vibrating Strapless Strap On – currently clutched in Bucky’s hand, while the other hand puts in fresh batteries and tests the vibration strength. 

x1 8" Vibrating Dong With Harness – still in its box for fear of total brain overload if viewed live in person.

x1 KY Jelly Personal Lubricant – already opened and sniffed by the both of them. No particular scent to speak of.

x1 Red Heart Gem Anal Plug – indeed both red and heart shaped and, surprisingly, turning Steve on the most right now.

Steve stops inspecting the plug and puts it down on the table. It makes a heavy clunk noise. _Fuck. _“How much did all this cost?”

Bucky scoffs. “You worried about money, now?” 

“No, just curious that the going rate is.”

Bucky rifles around in the pile of papers that covers the entire dining room table, until he finds a folded a4 with small, black writing. He flicks it at Steve with terrifying precision, and Steve grabs for it in mid-air with not-terrifying precision. It’s the recept. Steve folds it again and puts it back in the pile without even looking at the total.

Instead, Steve picks up the box containing the harness and the dildo. He’s gonna have to open it to put batteries in this one too, and, well, also to use it, but the anticipation is making his legs tingle in a way he can’t quite bring himself to put an end to.

“What’s wrong with the hands that nature gave us? You tryna tell me something, huh? I’m not satisfying you well enough?”

Buck puts down the strapless dildo. The blue is almost the colour of Steve’s old suit.

“Nothin’ wrong with you, sweetheart. I’m just in the mood to be fucked so hard I can’t fuckin’ see.”

Steve swallows. He can work with that.

When it comes to actually bringing it all into the bedroom, there’s not all that much fumbling. By now, they tend to be good at things upon first try, and they know their way around their own and each other’s bodies well enough to do things with a pretty strong sense of assuredness.

Still, Steve starts with an old classic. He tosses the toys onto the bed (harness now unboxed and filled with batteries, with only minor brain short circuiting) and shoves his hand down the front of Bucky’s lounge pants.

“_Fuck, _you aren’t even wearing anything underneath, Buck. You been like this the whole time?” He groans.

Bucky sighs into the touch, and laughs lightly. “No point, was there? ‘D just get ‘em dirty.”

Steve groans again. He can’t help it. His lips find Bucky’s in the low light, on instinct and muscle memory alone. The curtains are open, so the room is still lit even with the lights off. That’s okay; they’ve retired. Their nearest neighbour is miles down the road. They can do whatever they want out here.

He pushes his fingertips further down the flat of Bucky’s abdomen, over the hairs that have grown ever so slightly since the last time Steve touched him. He goes further and further down, teasing himself as much as he’s teasing Bucky, until he finds velvet soft, hot skin, hard and throbbing under Steve’s own sensitive fingers.

Bucky sighs into Steve’s mouth, and bites a little at his lip. Steve switches his nose to the other side so he can press closer, open his mouth wider, lick at Bucky’s tongue with his own with more pressure. He can feel how wet the kissing alone is making Bucky, because his fingers are right there amongst it all.

Steve doesn’t dwell too much on Bucky’s dick; they’re only just getting started. He isn’t even really doing much, just feeling Bucky with his hands, skin on skin, like saying hello, or getting a feel for the terrain. Bucky puts both hands on Steve’s chest, just holds them there, fingers clenching and unclenching subconsciously.

When Steve makes it past Bucky’s folds, into where hot slick has pooled at his opening, Bucky breaks the kiss to tuck his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve takes a deliberate swipe upwards, coating his finger.

“Please, fuck me already,” Bucky gasps out. Steve can’t say no to such good manners.

He pulls his hand all the way out and instead grabs for the back of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky gets the hint, and jumps onto Steve’s waist, clinging to him just long enough for Steve to toss him onto the bed. Bucky bounces a couple times on their sturdy mattress, and, without breaking eye contact with Steve, who stands at the end of the bed ready and watching, grabs for the lube that has slid to his side.

Before he can open it, or throw it to Steve to open, he’s suddenly tugged down the bed, as Steve yanks on the fabric of Bucky’s sweatpants hard enough for them to tangle at his ankles. Steve can see him shiver a little in the air, like he did earlier, even though the room isn’t cold. Bucky puts the lube back down next to him, and pulls his shirt off while Steve carefully gets each pant cuff over Bucky’s feet, one and then the other.

There’s a layer of sweat shining across his now bare chest. Steve can feel it on his own, too. 

“C’mon,” Bucky huffs, and spreads himself out like a starfish across the bed. “Hurry up.” 

“Okay, okay. Needy,” Steve says back, like he wasn’t already completely aware of that fact. He pushes down his own briefs, and then pushes harder when they get a little stuck with how sticky wet they are.

“How’d I get so fucking lucky, huh?” Bucky breathes out, once Steve’s kicked them away and stood back up, leering over Bucky on the bed.

Steve puts his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out, just to hear Bucky’s laugh. Bucky swipes out at him with his foot, but he misses by a mile. 

“Which one you want?” Bucky asks, and holds up both dicks in one hand. “You want something on the inside?”

Sometimes, he doesn’t. Sometimes, Bucky doesn’t. Right now, he really, _really_ does.

“Yeah. I wanna see how well that thing works,” he replies, and catches it easily when Bucky throws it. If anything, Steve’s intrigued by the physics of how it’ll stay inside him.

Of course, now he’s gotta get it in. Bucky seems to realise the same thing, too, because he sits up and makes some room for Steve, chucks the others on the floor, pulls the covers to the side so that he can climb on. Steve just rips the covers all the way off the bed and onto the floor, so that the mattress is bare but for the fitted sheet and pillows. Less laundry for them to do later.

He sits next to Bucky, with his feet off the edge, only for Bucky to take it back from him and say: “lay up on a pillow. I’ll do it for you.”

Steve does as he’s told, and bunches both pillows up under his head so he can look down his own body. It’s a nice view, if he does say so himself, not just because Bucky is crouched in between his legs, eyes lit up in what can only be described as pure erotic joy, but because the view used to be something very different. It’s fun seeing all his patches of hair in one flat expanse. The white bedsheet doesn’t make him look so chalky pale, but almost near a slight tan

He expects to hear the pop of the lube cap, but instead he gets the low hum of metal parts vibrating. Bucky puts his left hand on Steve’s inner thigh, and starts rubbing the sensitive skin gently, like that in itself isn’t setting Steve’s insides on fire.

“It’s on low, tell me if it’s too much,” Bucky says, and all Steve can do is bite his lip and nod.

It starts with a featherlight touch, as Bucky barely ghosts the tip of the part that’s meant to go inside him against his hard dick, peeking out blush pink from his blonde bush. The feeling is pleasant, and not at all overwhelming, but the thought of the whole thing buzzing away inside him at high speed sends a shiver down his whole body.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky whispers, and pushes it against him harder.

“Buck, not too much, I don’t wanna come yet,” he whimpers.

“Why not, baby? I know you got so many in you,” Bucky purrs.

‘_Fuck_,” Steve groans, then says it again when Bucky starts moving the vibrator ever so slowly back and forth. 

The buzzing stops suddenly, and Steve bites back a whine. Then the pressure on his dick is replaced with the smaller, more focussed, pressure of Bucky’s pointer finger. He swirls it around Steve’s tip gently, intermittently changing up the force of his touch.

“You know, I think you were on the right track when you said that thing about hands. And I know I’m just so good with mine,” Buck says, nonchalant.

Steve feels like he’s about to jump out of his skin. “Please, Buck.”

“Now who’s needy?” Comes the reply, but Bucky gives in quickly, and slowly presses the entire length of his pointer finger inside of Steve’s hole, already so slick and velvety for him that he doesn’t even need lube.

“Oh, Stevie. That feel good?”

“More, Buck, more,” Steve pants, and Bucky gives it to him. He gives it to him, because they both know exactly how much Steve can take, and this barely even scratches the surface.

When he’s got three fingers in all the way up to his knuckles, and Steve is scrabbling at the sheets with his hands because he _needs _something touching his dick _now, _but doesn’t wanna get in the way of Bucky to do it himself, Bucky suddenly pulls out entirely and shifts away.

Steve raises his head from where he’s thrown it back to watch as Bucky _finally _pops open the cap on the lube with one hand, and determinedly spreads it all over the smaller, bumpy, handle part of the dildo, which he’s also picked up off the bed. 

“It might be cold,” Bucky says. Steve thinks he could do with some cooling off right now.

He still hisses a little when it first touches his entrance. 

Bucky smirks and says, “I told you so,” and Steve just glares.

It’s not the biggest thing he’s ever taken, but the shape of it sits just right inside him to make him buck up against it as soon as Bucky has slid it all the way in. Little resistance, of course. Steve’s so hot for it, and Bucky did his job perfectly well. Bucky pushes gently until it seems to lock in place, then gives it a little tug to test how well Steve has a hold of it.

It makes Steve gasp. He has a hold on tight.

The long, rigid, dildo part of it bobs up and down a little with his hips, knocking into his lower stomach, and, more importantly, sharply pressing that spot inside of him that really gets him off. Steve catches Bucky’s eye, and he looks to have noticed it all as well. Steve can nearly see Bucky’s hands shaking.

“Let me,” Steve says, and takes the lube from Bucky to squirt a dollop onto his palm.

He gets a hand on himself, and spreads it up and down the shaft, coating it in a thick layer of glistening gel. If Bucky’s half as wet and dripping as Steve is right now, he won’t need this much, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry, even if the two of them heal up quick.

When he pushes it forward, on the up stroke, the rough part where the base of the dick meets the handle inside him brushes against his dick, and it’s enough to make him want to sob. He knows that that’s where the tiny vibrator is housed, watched Bucky push it in tight earlier, but the thought of turning it on right now is almost too much. 

“D’you wanna lie down?” Steve says, once he’s collected himself.

Bucky seems to snap out of his head too, and he shakes it a few times until he can get his mouth going.

“No. Lay there. I wanna be on top.” 

Bucky’s rests his strong palms against Steve’s shoulders as he climbs over Steve’s stomach, and shuffles backwards until he’s close to Steve’s dick. His long hair falls around his face when he looks down, but he’s lifted up high enough that it doesn’t reach Steve. Bucky leans raised up on all fours for a moment, just breathing, until his right hand lets go of Steve’s shoulder to reach between the two of them.

Steve bats his hand away. He can do that. He wants to do it.

With one hand, he takes hold of the shaft of the dildo so that it won’t move around, while Bucky moves himself back so he’s hovering over where he means to sink down. Steve uses his other hand to spread Bucky open, and doesn’t let go until he lines up the tip with Bucky’s entrance and can press it inside by lifting his hips.

Bucky’s breath hitches, just softly, and Steve lets out a shuddering, incredulous laugh. He watches Bucky’s eyebrows pinch together and push up in the middle, how he bites his bottom lip with his crooked front tooth. Then he looks down between them, where Steve’s eyes were glued moments ago, and breaths out.

The funny thing is, Steve didn’t even think about how this would feel any way except physically. And, _fuck, _does it feel incredible. He can’t feel Bucky actually on the shaft, but when he moves it moves the part inside Steve, bumps it against his dick and the rough flesh on his walls. But it’s the image of it. Of himself, blue as it is, pushing into Bucky in a way that he feels too. Of Bucky looking into his eyes as he sinks down inch by inch.

How have they been in the 21st Century this long, and only just now thought to try this?

“Oh, this is so fucking good,” Bucky says, on the edge of either a whine or a laugh, or maybe both.

Steve grins. “Yeah, Buck. Yeah it is.”

Bucky keeps going, fingers pressing firm into Steve’s shoulders now, hard enough to leave bruises. Slowly, he lowers himself down, then pulls back up to adjust, then lowers himself down further again. Steve doesn’t dare move. Bucky is clearly setting the pace, letting himself adjust, and Steve can wait until he’s done.

It is a pretty big toy, after all. And Bucky bought it, he knows how much he can take. Has probably been thinking about it, thinking about this, for a long while.

Finally, Bucky bottoms out with a loud gasp. He sits, tilted forward, on both knees with his ass pressed right onto Steve’s hips, damp and hot where the two of them meet. Steve can feel Bucky’s dick brush against the skin of his groin, and when he bends forward to get some friction, it makes the dildo rub on Steve’s own dick.

“You’re so hot, Buck. Fuck, you’re beautiful. Sitting on my dick like you’re made to be there. Wish I could see what you looked like all stretched open around me.” 

“Shit, _Steve. _I haven’t even started moving and you’re gonna make me fucking come. Gimme a sec, gimme a sec.”

Steve lets Bucky sit there a moment, adjusting. Gently, he raises his hand and brushes his fingertips over Bucky’s cheekbone, where the light glints off the sweat and makes it shine.

“Beautiful,” he says, because it’s all he can manage to think right now.

“Wish I remembered a hair tie,” Bucky laughs, and uses a hand to brush back his long hair. The absence of it on Steve’s shoulder makes the blood rush back in a hot and heavy way. 

“There’s probably one on the table, here,” Steve says, and reaches backward by his head to paw around on Bucky’s night stand.

“Shit, _shit, ah,_” Bucky gasps, and Steve belatedly realises that the sudden movement would of course have shifted the dildo still inside both of them. 

“Fuck, sorry, baby. You okay?” He says, rushed, hands fluttering over Bucky, unsure of how to help. 

“Fucking, _peachy,” _Bucky sighs, sounding strung out already. “You got that hair tie?” 

Steve blinks. “Oh, no. Sorry. None there.” 

“S’okay,” Bucky replies, and starts to move.

He goes slow, but faster than before. Rocking himself forward and backward, he slides up and down Steve until he’s picked up a rhythm, and he begins to let out little _ah, ah, ahs _every time he bottoms out again.

Steve can feel it all. His toes are clenched at the end of the bed.

Then Bucky lets go of his shoulders and sits further upright, pulling the dildo inside of Steve with him. Now, when he moves, it’s up and down, bouncing on Steve’s dick so hard his hair flies up, too, and his thighs make a slapping sound where they connect with Steve’s stomach. The tip of the part inside Steve rubs forwards against his walls, and Steve can feel a familiar sensation building low in his gut.

Steve grabs at Bucky’s round ass, just for something to hold on to, and finds himself naturally pulling Bucky up and down, stretching him out and slamming him down harder each time, so he’s nearly crying out when Steve is pushed all the way inside him.

Steve can’t take it anymore, he needs to be the one moving, needs to thrust himself into Bucky. His muscles are all clenched up, begging for it, craving it, like a wind-up toy about to be released. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist instead, and flips them both over with such strength and agility Steve himself would have been shocked at if he hadn’t already done it so many times before.

Only, he has never still been inside Bucky when it’s happened.

Bucky lets out a sobbing sort of cry when his back hits the mattress. “Alright, baby?” Steve asks, even though he’s sure it was from pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, keep moving, please,” Bucky whines.

There are those manners again.

Steve folds Bucky’s knees up by his ribs, and holds onto them as he fixes up their position. Bucky turns his head, eyes clenched shut, into the pillow in anticipation, and the sight of it almost drives Steve over the edge. Steve slides his hand over Bucky’s taught stomach, then spreads his fingers wide so he can rub at Bucky’s dick with his thumb.

It makes Bucky throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. Steve can’t take his own eyes off him; his flushed cheeks, the creases by his eyes. They may be older and newly shaped, but that face has been burned into Steve’s memory since the begging of time.

He picks up the pace, now that he knows Bucky can handle it. Starts pounding into Bucky almost at full speed, grunting and moaning because he can’t help it, not when Bucky’s whole body shifts up the bed with each thrust, and he has his fingers clamped tight in the pillow under his head.

“Yes, yes, yes, _ yes, yes, yes, shit,” _ he babbles, in time with each thrust, like Steve is pushing the words out of him. It’s beautiful, so fucking beautiful.

He slows down, not wanting to make Bucky come yet. Or come himself, for that matter. Bucky whines and wriggles and tries to press back down onto Steve’s dick as he does, but Steve still has his knees held tight, not letting him move. Soon, he stops all together, and pulls entirely out for the first time since he’s had Bucky all the way on him. He misses the feeling already.

“Noo, _why_,” Bucky whines, but seems to trust Steve enough to no do anything about it.

Steve lets Bucky’s legs go, and they flop down heavily onto the mattress either side Steve. He gets a hand under Bucky’s right knee and turns his body until his lower half is twisted so he’s lying on one hip, both shoulders still flat on the bed.

Bucky seems to get what he’s doing, even though they’ve never really fucked in this position before. It just comes natural. He lifts his hip enough to spread himself open, the leg underneath extended out, the one on top curled and bent up by his stomach.

Fuck, if it isn’t the hottest thing Steve’s ever seen.

He takes a moment to appreciate the view. Bucky’s flushed bright pink, swollen and shining. Lube and slick is spilling out of his entrance, where the skin has been stretched enough that Steve can see the way Bucky’s muscles try to contract around nothing. He wants to put his mouth on him, to taste what his dick has done. To feel on his tongue just how wet and soft Bucky is.

“C’mon, need you back in me,” Bucky whines into the pillow, eyes shut softly, after not too long. Steve uses his thumb to smear some of the lube that has collected on Bucky’s skin back over his hole, and Bucky tries to press down onto it.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Steve soothes, lines his dick up again, and pushes all the way back in with one deep thrust.

The change in position creates a new sort of resistance, if only because the dildo is curved a certain way, and now Bucky is turned on his side. It means that a new type of moan gets pulled out of Bucky. Steve is having a lot of fun with all these new sounds. 

Bucky goes sort of limp, though he never stops making noises of absolute fucked out pleasure, and it leaves Steve to thrust into him as hard and fast as he likes, gripping onto Bucky’s thigh and waist to hold himself leaned forward. He’s straddling Bucky’s outstretched leg, and the added height allows him to fit against Bucky’s body perfectly.

“Steve,” Bucky warns, and arches his ass up and down to meet Steve in his pounding thrusts.

Steve smiles. It’s habit, now, a hundred years of it, that Bucky tries to stay silent as possible. Steve never really cared as much about being caught, even if he probably should have, but it’s not like there was any way anything was gonna stop his sailor mouth when it really counted. 

It means that sometimes, Bucky needs to be reminded that he can make as much noise as he wants. He can scream and cry and it’s not gonna alert anyone it’s not supposed to.

“Say it, Buck, lemme hear you.”

“_Shit_, I’m gonna come Steve, I’m gonna come,” Bucky lets out, like he can barely focus on moving his mouth to make the words.

“You gonna come on my dick?”

“Yeah, _fuck_.”

“Do it, go on,” Steve grunts, and takes his hand off Bucky’s waist so he can bring it down, once, sharply, on Bucky’s ass.

Bucky lets out one of the loudest cries Steve has ever heard from him, and his whole body clenches up and shakes violently. “_Ahh_, _ahhh_,” he yells, from deep in his throat.

His clenched up walls create even more resistance, as his orgasm tries to push Steve’s dick out. Steve fucks him through it, keeps pushing into him as his body continues to shake. Bucky keeps yelling, muffled where his face is mashed into the pillow now, as Steve thrusts as hard as he can, chasing his own release, dick rubbing against the ribbed dildo as he moves.

Finally, Steve’s gut clenches, and then his thighs and his back and his chest, as his brain goes blank white, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm wracks through his giant body. His hips stutter to a stop and he lets out a deep, guttural moan into the air.

He can vaguely hear Bucky whimper at it, and when he’s come back to himself enough, pulls out of Bucky in one slow swipe. Bucky sighs beautifully once Steve is out, and shifts his hips until he looks to be in a more comfortable position. Steve gently pushes himself up to walk backwards on his knees, far enough away that he’s not leaning on Bucky anymore.

Steve’s body seems to be done with the dick, so it doesn’t take much for him to tug it out of himself, as well. His breath hitches slightly at the feeling of it popping out, and he tosses it, wet and sticky, onto the foot of the mattress, out of the way.

Then, he crawls up behind Bucky, still twisted half on his side, to fit his front perfectly against the curve of Bucky’s back. Bucky, who is breathing deep and evenly with his eyes closed, so relaxed he may as well be asleep, only moves enough to takes Steve’s hand in his own, as it gets wrapped around his chest.

It would be a nice position for them to try.

Steve presses soft kisses to the side of Bucky’s sweaty neck and jaw. Then, he leans forward and whispers: “I just fucked you, Buck.”

Bucky huffs. “No one likes a gloater.”

“No, no, I mean. I fucked you, with my dick.”

“Well, your dick don’t look too right. You should get that checked,” Bucky mumbles back.

But then he’s wriggling and shifting until he can turn himself over in Steve’s arms, so they lie front to front, legs twisted together and carefully avoiding brushing any oversensitive parts.

Bucky has a soft look in his eyes, and the tiniest smile graces his lips. “You came so fuckin’ hard.”

Steve can’t help but laugh, a low rumble in his chest. “Yeah, I did. So did you, baby. That was amazing. Ain’t you glad to be alive to experience that?”

“Sure am, Rogers,” Bucky smiles, and smooths his hand up the front of Steve’s fuzzy, sweat soaked chest. His chest hairs aren’t really visible, being so thin and blonde, but Bucky loves to feel them, to prove that they’re there. Steve doesn’t do the same in return, because Bucky hates the way pressure feels on the numb skin around his scars.

Bucky leans his face all the way up to Steve’s, pressing his bitten lips onto Steve’s own, sweetly and gently, like he’s still in a body that might break with a strong wind. Steve kisses back just as sweet, and delights in the silky feeling of their jaws rubbing together, the both of them having just shaved.

Slowly, slowly, Steve can feel Bucky’s knee sliding up between his thighs, and he wonders if Bucky even knows he’s doing it. He moves it up until the top of his thigh is pressed into where Steve is once again hot and wet and aching for it. Steve grinds his hips back and forth the slightest bit, just to show Bucky how slick he already is.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky groans. “D’you wanna go again?”

Steve nods eagerly. “Fuck, yeah. You want a turn?”

“Mmm,” Bucky hums, and takes back his leg so that he can sit up.

Steve follows him, limbs a little stiff from clenching up so hard through his orgasm. Bucky leans down over the side of the bed and comes back up with the other dick, the one attached to the black harness.

“You don’t want the other one?” Steve asks, and points to where it’s still at the end of the bed, somehow having avoided being kicked off by either of them.

“Nah. I like the balls on this one. Plus, look at this.”

Bucky holds the dildo up so it points towards the ceiling, perpetually erect. Then he flicks the, admittedly realistic looking, tip, so that the whole thing wobbles back and forth like one of those dashboard dancer figurines.

“You’re such a child,” Steve scoffs, badly hiding a laugh.

“What’re you talking about? That’s sexy as hell, the way it flops around like that. I’m all fired up just from watching,”

“_Weirdo,_” Steve says, and pushes it away from him lightly, until Bucky drops it at his side.

Bucky doesn’t let up. He leans in closer, lowers his voice to a sultry hum. “What, you’re not thinking about it? All this inside you, bending perfectly to fit the way you curve? Moving in and out like a real dick. My real dick. You’re not thinking about how this is gonna feel soft like bare skin inside you?”

“Geez, Buck. I am now,” Steve gasps out around his stuck throat. 

Bucky ducks in further, until he can press his lips against Steve’s. Steve’s hands come up to cradle Bucky’s jaw on instinct. Bucky’s tongue is hot and wet all over Steve’s. He barely lets their lips touch, just reaches out to brush their tongues together, to lick across Steve’s lips. He pants warm breaths into Steve’s mouth. 

Steve can’t take the teasing. He grabs a tighter hold on Bucky’s jaw and forces him closer so that there is no space between them at all. Bucky lets Steve stick his tongue in his mouth, lets him taste every inch of him. Steve’s dick is burning hot, no blood left in his head. 

After a while, Bucky breaks the kiss, but doesn’t leave Steve’s lips when he says: “Good. Lemme get it on, and you won’t have to just think about it.” 

He climbs off the bed and stands to step into it. It’s kind of familiar, watching Bucky loop the straps around his body and pull them tight, like strange tactical gear. There’s only two straps on this, though, and they dig enough into the skin of Bucky’s hips and ass that Steve knows that was part of the draw. 

The colour is just off from Bucky’s skin, which has gotten a slight tan since they’ve moved out of the city. It still looks real enough, and more strikingly, it looks _big. _Steve suddenly wonders how he’s going to get it all inside him. It’s at least two inches longer than the blue one, and much thicker.

When Bucky seems to think it’s all secure, he takes his hands away and stands up straight. Steve wastes no time in immediately shuffling so that he’s lying on his stomach across the mattress, facing where Bucky is stood. He gives it a light tug to start with, to make sure that it’s on properly and to see how much movement it has. The answer is yes it’s secure, and yes, it moves a lot. _Fuck._

“You just gonna poke it, or you gonna do something with it?” Bucky says, above him. 

Steve looks up. As soon as he catches Bucky’s eye, the teasing grin fades, and Bucky looks back down at him with a ferocious sort of hunger that Steve knows his own eyes are mirroring. He crawls forward, Bucky takes a step closer, and they find that the tip brushes Steve’s lips perfectly. 

He takes Bucky’s dick into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. It doesn’t exactly feel like a real dick, or taste anything like the salty sweat of one, but the sigh Bucky lets out is real, and so is the hunger growing in Steve’s chest. He lets the whole tip slide past his lips, grateful that he doesn’t have to worry about perfect tongue technique or watching for his teeth, and then he takes more and more until it brushes against the back of his throat. 

Steve holds back a gag by sheer power of will, but he can feel his eyes watering the tiniest bit.

“Fuck, honey, you’re so pretty like this,” Bucky mumbles, and threads one hand gently into Steve’s hair, the other one gripping his chin, thumb brushing along Steve’s stretched lip. “Can you take more?”

Steve groans, but it doesn’t make it out past his chest. He determinedly opens the muscles of his throat and pushes his head further forward, swallowing Bucky up little by little.

“That’s it, Stevie. Go back and forth, get used to it,” Bucky coaches, steady and still. Steve realises how much self-restraint he must be using to not thrust right into Steve’s throat.

Steve does as instructed, and pulls back a little, then pushes further forward, repeating the move over and over and taking a little bit more down his throat each time. It makes it easier to take more, and he’s glad at least Bucky has enough of his brain still working to be able to make things simpler. 

Soon, he’s sucking Bucky down so far that he can’t stop the gagging when it builds up. His eyes begin to overrun with the force of keeping Bucky down the back of his throat through each gag, bobbing up and down to ease some of the pressure. Bucky mutters a string of curses and bucks into him slightly at the sound, then looks apologetic.

But there’s nothing to be sorry for. Steve gets a hand up on Bucky’s ass, and pulls his hips towards his mouth, encouraging Bucky to thrust into him as much as he wants. Steve watches his eyes go wide, but he obliges, and starts moving with less restraint, muttering all the while. “Oh, shit, baby. You’re so hot, choking on my dick. Yeah, so _good_.”

He’s saying nonsense to fill up the space while Steve can’t respond, and Steve is equally grateful for and enamoured by it. It’s like Bucky doesn’t mind being vocal _for_ Steve, puts Steve’s comfort above his own, even when Steve’s the one currently choking. 

But it’s a good choke, hot and burning in a way that he knows will make his throat scratchy as a reminder. Just like he knows, after this, Bucky’s gonna pound into him so hard that his hole is gonna be sore as a reminder as well. Steve starts rutting into the mattress beneath him, grinding his hips down for any sort of stimulation he can get.

Now, every time Bucky thrusts, hands tugging at Steve’s hair, Steve is gagging loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He can’t take Bucky to the balls, there’s just no way, but he knows he’s definitely taking enough that the look of it is driving Bucky crazy, if the way he’s still looking down with wide eyes and parted lips is any indication.

“Fuck, you okay baby?” Bucky whispers, swiping the wet off Steve’s cheeks. “Want me to stop?”

Steve can’t shake his head, so he digs his nails deeper into Bucky’s ass to get him to keep thrusting. He does, harder and faster, but not as hard and fast as Steve knows he can. He tries his best to keep looking up, but the stretch on his throat makes his eyes clench instinctively.

Bucky does start to slow down, then, and eventually pulls all the way out of Steve’s mouth with a wet pop. Steve swallows down most of the spit that’s collected in his mouth, but some of it still manages to spill over his swollen lips and dribble down his chin. Bucky looks like he’s gonna come just from watching it. 

Bucky suddenly looks down at him determinedly, and sets his jaw. “Lie back, lemme fuck you good.”

Steve’s throat feels raw, so he doesn’t reply. He turns over and shuffles up to the pillows, the same way he laid when he was wearing the other dick. Bucky follows, his dick bobbing and swaying with him, now covered in a layer of shining spit. _Steve’s _spit_. _

“You need more lube?” Bucky asks. Steve doesn’t even know where the bottle has gone.

He shakes his head, throat still too shaky to speak, though he’s sure Bucky’s gonna fix that right up. He’s still coated from having the handle inside him before, and Bucky’s gotten him nice and wet again anyway from shoving his dick down Steve’s throat. Besides, the notion of just using Steve’s spit as lube is making him go a bit wild. 

“Okay, “ Bucky whispers, and comes in closer.

The tip of the dick brushing at Steve’s entrance is enough to make his breath hitch. Steve watches as Bucky grabs it in a fist and swipes it up and down over Steve’s slit, all the way to his dick and back to his hole, gathering up slick so that he can push in smoothly. Then, Bucky guides it in further. 

The feeling of it stretching out Steve’s walls as Bucky goes slowly deeper is Earth shatteringly, mind blowingly amazing. It’s nothing at all like Bucky’s fingers, though when he puts them all together they are just as thick. It’s just the completeness of it. The solidness. The perfect curve. 

Bucky bottoms out in one go, no need to slide in and out for Steve to get used to it, not when he’s this turned on. He waits there a few moments, unmoving inside Steve, just sort of revelling in it. It feels just as big as it looked, bigger even, stretching him out to the point of nearly burning, deeper in him than anything has ever managed to reach before. 

“Buck,” Steve whines, to try and get him going.

It doesn’t work. Bucky just falls down onto his elbows so that he can kiss Steve, hot and dirty and rough, tongue all over his teeth and lips tugged raw. His hair still hasn’t found a tie, so it falls all over the both of them, getting in between their lips.

Then Bucky pulls away. “Feel good?” He asks, and pushes back up onto his hands.

Steve huffs. “Feels great. Now, _please, _fuck me.”

“_Fine_.”

Bucky rolls his hips backward, tugging the dick with him and nearly all the way out of Steve, so only the tip still sits inside, the big lip of the head caught on his entrance. Then Bucky snaps his hips forward, thrusting the full length into him and slapping their skin together. He was right about the balls on this thing. They’re fuckin’ great, bumping into Steve in just the right spot.

“_Ah,_” Steve gasps, from the shock of it. Bucky keeps doing the same move, over and over, somehow never going too far so as to pop out entirely. Steve continues gasping each time. It feels like Bucky’s hitting something inside of him, a sensitive, fleshy part in real deep, and the pressure of it being slammed into repeatedly is what pushes the gasps out.

Bucky keeps up a punishing pace. Steve bends his knees up either side of Bucky’s ribs, just like he did to Bucky before, to shift the angle slightly. It works like a charm, because now when Bucky drives in, the tip of his dick rubs against the small spot just inside Steve’s entrance that does incredible things.

“Keep. Going. There. Right. There. Gonna. Come,’ he pants out, in time with each thrust.

It seems to energise Bucky, because he moves so that he’s sitting on his calves, instead of leaning over Steve. Then he scoops his hands under Steve’s hips and lifts him up to meet his own, slipping back into him easily. Super soldier strength means that he can hold Steve in the air like that no problem, and Steve finds that his only points of contact are his head and shoulders on the pillow, Bucky’s hands under his waist, and his hole wrapped around Bucky’s dick. 

Bucky uses the leverage of having most of Steve’s weight in his hands to basically pull Steve onto his dick. Instead of thrusting, he thrusts Steve, driving him up and down hard enough that he bounces off the base. He lets his legs fall from their curled up position, and folds them loosely around Bucky’s back, making sure he can’t go too far.

The thought of being used by Bucky like this makes Steve groan hard, which turns into a long whine as Bucky just plunges him down harder. Bucky’s using Steve’s body to get off, manhandling him like no one else can, manipulating him to serve his own needs, while still making sure Steve is being fucked out of his mind.

Then, he does the unthinkable. Steve hears it before he feels it, which is a testament to how fast Bucky is moving him that it already feels like vibration, but once he does feel it he can barely take it. Bucky has managed to take one hand off Steve’s hip, while still keeping him aloft, long enough to switch the vibrator on.

Steve throws his head back and clenches his eyes shut tight. The sensation is nearly unbearable, lighting his whole groin on fire, down to the bones. It makes Bucky moan, and then moan some more, and more and more and more. The tugging starts getting sloppy and just out of rhythm, which lets Steve know that Bucky is close, so he lets himself get close too, allowing the built up pressure to seek a release. 

Bucky is nearly sobbing now, the vibration coupled with the thrusting apparently too much for him. The sound of it is what finally does it for Steve, and he tips over into his second, blinding orgasm. He can feel it stream out of him, around the dildo and onto Bucky, the force of his gushing body trying to push them out.

“Oh, _fuck,_” Bucky says, and then he’s coming too.

Bucky doesn’t fuck Steve through it, like Steve did to him. In fact, he jerkily pulls out, so quick the large head of the dick catches on Steve’s opening, and pulls out with a pop and yell from Steve, bringing with it another wave of liquid. It’s like Bucky’s trying to get away from the vibration, seemingly forgetting its strapped onto him. He falls back on to the bed behind him, twitching and crying out, and Steve scrabbles to switch the bullet off, even though his limbs are barely coordinating as well.

Great, heaving gasps are puffing out of the both of them, and Steve lays back down where he was to try and catch his breath. Eventually, the mattress shifts, and Steve can feel Bucky wriggling around, untying the harness. He must get it off because the wriggling stops and there’s a thud from the floor, and the two of them are back to huffing and puffing on opposite sides of the bed, bent knees brushing in the middle.

They stay like that for a while, long enough for Steve to notice all the sweat cooling off his skin. He shivers a bit, and realises that the bed beneath his thighs is sopping wet. He doesn’t move, though. Can’t muster the energy. 

Bucky, on the other hand, evidently can. The mattress dips as he crawls up the length of Steve, to flop down on the pillow next to him. His soft, sticky fingers brush lightly across Steve’s cheek, down his crooked nose, over his lips that still feel stretched from having Bucky between them. Steve doesn’t open his eyes. He doesn’t think he can, right now. 

“If I tried, could I get you to come like that again?” Bucky asks. Steve can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Harder, probably. You’ve done it before.”

“I know, but I meant more, are you up for it?”

Steve doesn’t answer. Instead, he rolls over onto his front, shoulders pressed down and knees spread wide, ass up in the air, presenting it to Bucky. One cheek pressed into the pillow, he mumbles, “Use the other one, too.”

It takes a second for Bucky to reply. Steve can only imagine he’s pretty mesmerised. “What other one?”

“The small one. The metal one.”

“You want that?" 

“Yeah,” Steve mutters, like it hasn’t been on his mind since before they started. 

“Well fuck me, Rogers. You can have it.”

He still feels totally fucked out and more than a little sensitive, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t already getting hard at the thought of it all. Bucky’s heat is gone from beside him not moments later, and Steve doesn’t understand how he can still have so much movement left inside him. But he’s back as quick as he left, and once again that tell-tale _pop _rings out, as the lube is opened again, somewhere behind him.

“This _is_ gonna be cold, so, sorry,” Bucky says, and rubs gently at the fuzzy skin of Steve’s ass cheek, close enough to his hole to set off a tingle through his whole body. “You’ve never done this before, right?”

Steve tries to remember. It takes a second, because his brain isn’t working so well yet, but he doesn’t think he has. At least, not to this degree. Maybe just a fingertip, here or there. He hums a negative into the pillow, and hears Bucky breathe deeper in response.

“Okay, well, I’ll go slow. You just gotta relax, okay baby? All you gotta do for me, just relax and let it in. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Steve takes a long breath out, and determinedly relaxes himself like he did with Bucky in his throat. Something presses against his hole, but it isn’t cold, so Steve knows it’s just Bucky’s finger. He doesn’t push inside, just massages the taught skin gently, spreading some of the lube. Steve can already feel himself pulsing; remnant aftershocks of his orgasm, or new, fresh waves of pleasure. 

Either way, it doesn’t take long for Bucky to apparently decide Steve is ready, because he replaces his finger with the conical tip of the plug and starts applying some real pressure. “Here you go, honey. Gonna feel so good.”

Part of Steve wants to push into it, to sit himself back and swallow it up in one go. The other part of Steve knows that’s not smart, and Bucky knows what he’s doing, and is doing it in the right way. Steve just craves the plug inside him so, so bad.

He can feel himself stretching around it, wider and wider until the whole thing finally pops into him. The metal and the lube do create a cold sensation, but it’s definitely a pleasant one, like a slight sting. Bucky gasps when it’s all the way inside Steve, and Steve clenches his muscles to see what it’s like. He moans at the feeling of something so hard inside such sensitive skin, filling him and plugging him up. It feels big, too, but he isn’t sure if that’s because it is, or because anything there at all would feel foreign. 

Then it twists, ever so slightly, pushing on his walls in a way that makes his legs tremble. It must be Bucky, turning it so the heart points up the right way. Steve moans again.

“So gorgeous. You like that? Feel good?”

Steve moans a yes, then turns his face enough from the pillow that Bucky will be able to hear him as he says, “keep talkin’, Buck. Wanna hear you.”

“Sure thing, doll. How could I say no when you sound like that?” Buck tells him with an obvious smile in his voice. He wiggles the gem so that the plug moves inside Steve, bumping into all new places and all new angles. “Look at that, already dripping for me. This is gonna be good. Gonna make you come so hard. So many times.”

It’s a mixture of all the lube and Steve’s gushing orgasm from earlier, as well as how wet the plug and Bucky’s words have gotten him. The position helps, too, gravity making it so anything that collects in his hole naturally wants to spill over. Steve knows he’s dripping all down his slit, all over his dick. Knows there’s gonna be a pool of it on the bed by the time Bucky’s finished.

Unfortunately, Steve can also tell Bucky has decided to take his time. He feels himself being spread open with both of Bucky’s hands, fingertips firmly gripped on his lips. Then, the right hand lets go, and Bucky is sliding his fingers along Steve’s wet slit, gathering up his slick, and using it to press two fingers deep inside.

“Already so open. Stretched you out good,” Bucky mutters, and Steve lets out a long moan, then another when Bucky curls his fingers downwards to rub into that rough flesh. “Right here? I know what happens when I rub you right here.”

It makes Steve sob, which is apparently the right answer, because Bucky starts to move his fingertips back and forth, quickly, curling and uncurling until Steve’s gut clenches. Bucky pulls his fingers out sharply downwards, and Steve’s body reacts exactly how Bucky wanted it too.

It’s not as much a gush, like before, but a thick drip. The kind that Steve knows Bucky goes nuts over, if only because his own body doesn’t react in the same way. He’s always been in awe of Steve’s over it. “Yeah, Stevie, just like that. Keep going.”

Steve groans the whole way through, a grunting sort of sound, considering his neck and chest are currently pressed hard into the bed. His back arches and curves of its own volition, straining against the feeling of it, ass up in the air as far as it will stretch. Then the pressure lets up, and Steve sucks in a deep breath as his muscles untighten.

Bucky’s fingers are back on him immediately, only this time, he goes straight for Steve’s dick. He puts the flat of his fingers against Steve’s enlarged dick, and rubs them back and forth, gliding around easily over velvety softness. Steve gasps, fingers tightening in the pillow either side of his head to the point of almost ripping it.

This time, he doesn’t even need Bucky’s fingers inside him to build that pressure back up, or let it release. Steve grunts again, and more slick spills out of him. Bucky keeps rubbing him off, pressing upwards as hard as he can to compensate for Steve’s slight numbness after so many full bodied orgasms.

“Fuck, you’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life. You got any more left, huh? Should I try it again and see?”

Steve straight up sobs, so oversensitive and aching that he doesn’t think he can take much more of this. It feels _so fucking good_, it’s just also _way too much _at the same time. He bucks his hips, chasing his next orgasm, grinding down onto Bucky’s fingers, which have let up their harsh pressure.

“Please, please, please let me come,” Steve sobs into the pillow, not caring whether or not Bucky can hear him properly. He just needs to get it out.

“Okay, alright,” Bucky hums. “I’ll do that for you.”

The pressure is back on Steve’s dick, as Bucky resumes his jerky movements. He fits his pointer finger to one side and his middle to the other, essentially pinching Steve in a scissor, as he rubs back and forth. Steve grunts at the feeling of being rubbed and squeezed at the same time. 

Then, as if that isn’t enough on its own, Bucky starts moving the plug again, pushing at the gem so that it moves the rest of it. Now, Steve can definitely feel himself throbbing, his body clenching and unclenching around it, and he thinks about how that would feel on his fingers, the way the strong muscle tightens and contracts.

His legs start to shake. He thinks about how it would feel fucking Bucky like this, whether he would be able to feel that on the dick. He probably would. _Fuck_.

“Bucky, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” is all Steve manages to get out before he's coming again, all over Bucky’s arm, more than just slick this time.

Bucky stops his jerking, and uses the hand to push inside Steve instead, all the while still moving the plug up and down, around and around. With two long fingers, he fucks into Steve’s raw hole with that same crook in his knuckles. Pulling every last drop from deep inside him until the waves come out further and further apart.

It makes Steve scream, thighs and knees snapping together to instinctively try and protect himself from Bucky’s hand. Bucky pulls out and lets him twitch and come in peace, and Steve only just registers the sensation of Bucky rubbing circles into his skin over the buzzing of his brain.

Steve can't hold himself up anymore, so he falls onto his side, curled up and still twitching. He can't think. He can't speak. He vaguely registers that he's letting out whimpering moans, but he can't make them stop.

“Shh, baby. You did so good,” Bucky is whispering, but Steve is only half paying attention.

It takes a while, but eventually his muscles relax and Steve regains full use of his brain. He's exhausted and more than a little sore, but in a satisfying, warm way. Bucky doesn't leave his side for a moment. He sits next to Steve, rubbing up and down his side, his thighs, anywhere he can touch that won't set Steve off.

“Want me to help you get that out?” Bucky says, softly, as his hands travel towards Steve’s ass.

Steve nods into the pillow. 

“Okay, baby. Just relax again, okay? Just relax,” Bucky soothes.

He can feel a slight tug and some pressure, but nothing like the feeling of it popping in. Then, he feels his body let go, and breathes out to try and help. It works, and the pressure is gone entirely, leaving his body to throb and pulsate around nothing.

“You okay?” Bucky asks.

Steve nods again, eyes still shut. Bucky starts patting Steve's sweaty hair, smoothing it down. When he changes to scratching lightly at Steve’s scalp, it's the final straw, and Steve is out like a light.

When he wakes up some time later, Bucky is laying on the other side of him, tucked around his back and on the very edge of the mattress. One small stretch immediately tells Steve why, because his lower body lands in a giant wet patch.

Oops.

Bucky starts mouthing little kisses on the back of Steve’s neck, meaning he either didn’t sleep himself, or, if he did, it wasn’t very deep. It’s so fucking _sweet_. Steve can’t handle it. It makes him giggle. 

“What? ‘M I tickling you?” Bucky whispers, teeth pressed on Steve’s skin through his smile. 

“No. You just treat me so good.”

That makes Bucky giggle, too.

“The sheets,” Steve mumbles, after a little bit more cuddling.

“Yeah, I know. Knew you had it in you,” Bucky replies, and nudges his knee into the back of Steve’s thigh.

Steve sighs. “No, Buck_. _I mean we gotta wash them. They’re soaked.” 

“_Yeah_, they are.”

“_Buck._” 

“Okay! Why don’t you get in the shower, and I’ll strip the bed? You’re soaked, too. So am I.”

It _is_ hot, but now, after the fact, it’s also a little bit embarrassing. Steve can feel a blush rising up his neck. 

“’Kay,” he replies, and high tails it to the bathroom via the top of Bucky, who he flattens to roll over the side of the bed that isn’t tainted.

Bucky was right. He _is_ soaked.

The hot water is heaven to his muscles, but his thighs are still wobbling, so Steve’s sits on the floor instead, rests his back on the tiles and lets the water fall over him. 

It’s like this that Bucky finds him a few minutes later, once he’s done stripping the bed and shoving the fitted sheet and mattress protector in the washing machine. He doesn’t even blink at it, just steps over Steve and fiddles with the showerhead until it’s pointed down on him. Steve watches him lather himself with the soap bar. His chest, his stomach, his back, his armpits, his legs, his ass. His dick.

“Hey,” Steve says. “Did you come?”

Bucky laughs and gets a mouth full of water. Steve can hear the way it plinks off his teeth.

“Yeah, I came. You think I’d fake it?”

“No, after me that last time. We’re three to two.”

“Competitive jerk,” Bucky mumbles, mostly to himself. Then, he says, “_fine_, no. I was too busy seein’ to you. Didn’t have enough hands.”

Steve grins. “Come here.”

Bucky gives him a wary look. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

“Steve, I’m not fuckin’ you on the shower floor,” Bucky says, but he takes the few steps that bring him right to Steve’s mouth.

Steve looks up through his wet eyelashes. “You don’t gotta get on the floor. You stay up there, I can reach.” 

“It’s okay. Steve!” Bucky laughs. “You already sucked me off, you don’t gotta do it again.”

“I know that_,” _Steve says, mostly on habit. “I want to.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, so Steve puts his mouth on him.

Steve doesn’t start on Bucky’s dick immediately, there’s no need to be rough and dirty with him all the time. Instead, Steve presses soft kisses to the surrounding expanses of skin; the insides of Bucky’s thighs, across the bone, lower and lower until he can kiss open mouthed along Bucky’s slit. Steve’s wide, flat tongue laps there for a while, dipping inside Bucky only momentarily, his taste mixing with the mild tingling flavour of soap that still lingers on his skin.

Bucky moans and pushes closer. One hand comes up to tangle in Steve’s wet hair, but he doesn’t tug. Just rests it there lovingly, cradling Steve’s skull, while the other braces on the tile above Steve. Steve sets the pace like that, slowly mouthing at Bucky, wetly swirling his tongue around Bucky’s tip, then down between his folds, then back up and around, on and on. 

Steve’s hands slide up to hold onto the back of Bucky’s fuzzy thighs, though his hair is all slicked down under the flow of the shower. They do this for who knows how long. The water doesn’t start to run cold, so it can’t be hours, but Steve well and truly loses himself in it. The way Bucky feels on his tongue, soft and silky, the way his dick fits perfectly between his lips, long and thick from nearly a century of T.

Steve starts to hum, just softly, enough of a buzz to kick things up a notch. Bucky gasps and then sighs, and then starts panting as Steve keeps humming, only needing to take a breath every so often now that his lungs are top of the line. It’s not like before, when they built each other up to an aching crescendo. This time, it’s gradual, like climbing a hill and stopping to appreciate the view.

Bucky comes in a way that Steve would describe as comparatively gentle. His breath hitches as his legs shake a little, before he pushes lightly on Steve’s head to get him to move away. Steve does, and leaves a string of spit hanging between his lips and Bucky when he goes. Bucky swipes at his lips with a wet hand, wipes his chin for him. Always taking care of him.

Steve looks up at Bucky with big, round eyes. Bucky’s stare back half-lidded. “We’re even. Happy now?”

Steve grins. His lips feel swollen again, pulled taught over his teeth. “Over the moon.”

“Come here,” Bucky says, and holds out a hand.

Steve takes it, even though his legs are mostly back to normal and he’s fully capable of getting himself up. As soon as he’s standing, Bucky pulls him into a tight hug, long limbs snaked around the others waist, right under the spray of the shower. They just stand like that for a few moments, soft and sweet and holding one another, enjoying the silent companionship, until Bucky starts rubbing soap circles into Steve’s back. 

He doesn’t stop when Steve lets go of the embrace. Not until Steve manages to wrestle the bar out of Bucky’s hand, and gets a mouthful of suds for the trouble.

The table is still covered in papers and boxes when they go to set it for dinner.

Steve begins to separate out all the little twist ties and plastic wrappers from the cardboard, then rips up all of the boxes with writing on them, or folds them inside out so the labels are hidden. 

Bucky comes up behind him and snorts. “Who cares about all that? We don’t got neighbours. No one’s gonna rifle through our trash, just chuck ‘em as is.”

Steve opens his mouth to argue back, expecting to see Bucky pulling a face at him. Only, he isn’t. He looks perfectly normal, brow creased in the middle because he doesn’t get why Steve’s bothering to go to the effort.

Because he’s right. No one is going through their trash. No one cares. He brushes all the paper bits into the cardboard box, then all the plastic into one of the bags, and puts them in their proper bin.

They recycle, now. That’s how they save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> videos used for reference: [here](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5a837b54deb33), [here](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5c16fe765da5d)
> 
> products mentioned: [here](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/strap-on-sex-toys/sp-strap-u-vibrating-strapless-strap-on-104939.aspx?CategoryID=1019), [here](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/strap-on-sex-toys/sp-american-whopper-83560.aspx?CategoryID=1019), [here](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-booty-sparks-red-heart-gem-anal-plug-106192.aspx?CategoryID=1054), and [here](https://www.adameve.com/sex-lubes/water-based-sex-lubes/sp-ky-jelly-personal-lubricant-14850.aspx?st=search%20autocomplete%3Eproduct%3EKY%20Jelly%20Personal%20Lubricant)


End file.
